


Leather Jackets and Buttercream Icing

by faeryn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, F/F, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Scarlet Widow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: Natasha comes home from a difficult mission to find a sweet treat waiting for her - and it's not the cupcakes.





	Leather Jackets and Buttercream Icing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddle_me_carl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddle_me_carl/gifts).



> I felt in a writing mood and asked for some prompts - my beloved (Любимая) pal cuddle_me_carl was kind enough to give me Leather Jackets and Buttercream Icing, as well as a preference towards femslash. This is the result, I hope you enjoy!

The mission had been a success, at least in a manner of speaking, and Natasha was looking forward to a long bath when she finally got back to the compound. Well… okay, success might have been a little bit of an exaggeration. Sure, they’d managed to achieve what they had set out to do - that is, to destroy a nasty little HYDRA cell that was threatening to infiltrate the United Nations - but the process hadn’t quite gone as planned. Natasha blamed herself, really. Normally she would verify the data they were given with her own investigation before going ahead with the mission, but it had been provided at such short notice and with apparent urgency. And Steve had been satisfied with it, so she decided to trust his judgement. Instead of her own. She should have known that would be a mistake, when would she learn? Cap was a great man and a terrific comrade-in-arms, but when it came to HYDRA he could be a little… short-sighted. Even more so since they found Bucky. Still, it was done now. Her injuries were minor, and Sam had gotten away with only a few broken ribs and a gash on his leg that Tony had zipped up quick enough, so she shouldn’t complain really. 

Apparently she’d been lost in her thoughts for too long, since Steve was now shooting her concerned looks. Natasha smiled at him warmly and shook her head slightly; she wasn’t in the mood to chat, but she didn’t want him to think she was upset about anything. Mostly she was just tired down to her bones and more than ready to be home. Especially since Stark was flying the Quinjet and he tended to be a little more cavalier with piloting than Sam was. It hadn’t been the smoothest ride, and she envied that Sam had passed out almost as soon as they lay him down. At least he wouldn’t feel the turbulence on his ribs. She couldn’t help but flash a smile of relief as the compound came into view below them, even despite Tony’s incessant witticisms, and when they finally,  _ finally _ touched down she was almost out of her seat before the engines had powered down. But Natasha checked herself, wanting to make sure that they got Sam to the infirmary safely. 

Once she was satisfied Sam was comfortable and being cared for, Natasha could let herself relax at last. Tony disappeared off to his lab to ‘tinker’, while Steve went to give Bucky the details of the mission, so she wandered along to the kitchen, where she could smell something sweet and delicious. That would definitely be a good start to her self-care, she decided, and there was something else sweet she hoped to find there as well. 

“You’re back!” Wanda said brightly, looking up from the cupcakes she was carefully icing. 

“Yeah, finally, and in one piece too, how’s that for professionalism?” Nat shot back wryly but with a smile to show she was only joking. 

Wanda finished the final cupcake before turning to wrap Nat in a tight, warm hug. She was wearing the red jacket that Nat was so fond of, and she turned her face into Wanda’s shoulder to breathe in its grounding smell of leather. 

“I missed you, so I baked,” Wanda grinned, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Nat’s mouth, “although I made way too much icing…” She nodded to the half full mixing bowl on the counter behind Nat.

“Ooh!” Nat’s face lit up and she pulled away from Wanda to swipe her finger through the leftover icing, shoving her finger into her mouth and humming at the explosion of sweetness in her mouth. Suddenly a wicked thought crossed her mind and she gathered a little more on the end of her finger before cornering Wanda.

“Open up gorgeous,” Nat purred, pushing her finger into Wanda’s open mouth and letting her lick the icing off with her tongue. 

Before Wanda could swallow the morsel Nat chased it with her tongue, licking the buttercream from her girlfriend’s mouth eagerly. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman and pressed her back into the counter, kissing her deeply and showing her how much she was missed while Nat had to go out on a mission. They leaned there for a while trading kisses, not even noticing - or perhaps not caring - when Clint came in and stole half a dozen cupcakes and the coffee pot with a fond roll of his eyes in their direction. He’d seen worse. Finally they broke apart with a few tiny little pecks, barely even brushing their lips together, and Nat rested her forehead on Wanda’s shoulder with a small sigh. 

“Missed you,  Любимая.” 

“I missed you t- hey!!” Nat’s head shot up at Wanda’s sudden exclamation. 

“What, what happened?” 

“You got buttercream all over my favorite jacket!” Wanda indicated her sleeve where it had inadvertently smushed into some of the iced cupcakes, smearing buttercream icing all over it. Nat’s face took on that wicked look again as she leaned down to lick a stripe through the mess.

“I’ll get it in a few other places too, if you’re not careful,” she winked. 

“Oh  _ really _ …” Wanda looked like she was thinking the same thing.

And if they disappeared into their room for the rest of the evening with the unfinished bowl of icing, who was going to argue with them? 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on my very quiet [writing blog](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com) or my only marginally less quiet [fandom blog!](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) I've got a few more ideas I want to work through and post so hopefully you'll see some more from me soon! :D


End file.
